Girls freak Me Out
by Appleinn4
Summary: Why does everyone have to make my life a living hell. I want to go back to being single and alone. That was better than this hell
1. The Greatest Question

A/N: yay new multi-chapter story, this one is possibly better than i have ocd seeing as it has better characters

disclaimer: Just read. #greatdisclaimer

* * *

"Kurt, will you go out with me?"

Now this here was a shock

Out of all people. Have I been settling for less?

I never dreamt that HE would ask me out so

I just gave up on the fantasies

But really Wes asked me out!

God I was glee king out like a little school girl on the inside.

"Of course I would love to go out with you Wes"

Up until now I was almost positive Wes played for the other team but lately he had seemed different.

Always wanting to go get coffee

Always wanting to spend time with me

He seemed to be on his computer a lot doing "research" for "school work" in classes he wasn't even in. According to Wes there was a gay-straight alliance project where you had to do research to find out if you were gay or not. There wasn't even a gay-straight alliance in all of Ohio.

I mean lie

But make it a good one

Or else you just sound like an idiot

"Okay Wednesday, 7o'clock at breadstix" he said walking away smiling

"See you then" I almost yelled waving

Dinner on Wednesday with

Wes

Dinner with WES

I was going to pass out


	2. Lad and the Tramp

A/N: Chapter two is longer and amazing and you know what just read

Disclaimer: no glee no glee, im out of disclaimers.

* * *

Oh god what to wear

Monday and Tuesday passed like a breeze and now here were were

Wednesday night 6:30

And I couldn't even figure out if I should wear black pants or jeans

Jeans are casual

Black is suave

Black pants defiantly

And a button up navy blue shirt.

Perfect

Now do my hair

Brush, gel and perfection

Now put on my clothes

Stop shaking Kurt

It's okay just a date

With Wes

Calm

Calm calm

*knock, knock*

That couldn't be Wes it's ten minutes early

"Hello?" I said opening the door

"Hey Kurt" said Blaine. I had fallen for him and he never returned the affection

So I gave up.

When Wes and me got closer I started falling for him and forgot about Blaine

Now that Wes was gay I had almost completely stopped hanging out with Blaine

Of course I felt bad but Wes was different.

He noticed things the Blaine never did.

"Hey Blaine, what's up"

Of course I hadn't told him about me and Wes's date even though I had plenty of time to

Mention it.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I was a bit shocked but I opened the door a little more and he walked in

"Kurt I have been doing some thinking" he began sitting on the edge of my bed

"You and me would be great together and I don't know why I didn't notice this before but we were meant for each-" I stopped him

Just then there was another knock on the door

I grabbed my scarf and walked to the door forgetting about Blaine my heart now racing thinking about Wes

"Hey Wes" I said opening the door

He embraced me in a warm hug before letting me go and looking around the corner to see a shocked Blaine still sitting on the bed.

"Hey Blaine? Me and Kurt were just about to go to breadstix" Wes said awkwardly

Blaine looked shocked and sad "oh I'll just be leaving, see you guys later" he said walling away

When he was gone Wes grabbed my hand and we walked to his car.

"What was Blaine doing in your room?" Wes asked when we were in his car driving away

"He uh, just wanted to chat" I said nervously

He nodded in approval as we parked and Wes stepped out of the car.

He walked around to the passenger side before I could fully open the door and helped me out "thank you" I said delightfully surprised.

As we got inside a waiter at the front desk asked "name" and Wes responded with his name.

The waitress instantly grabbed two menus and motioned us to follow her.

She led us to the back into the private room where there was a small table and a white candle

In the middle.

"Oh Wes this is too much" I blurted trying to control my breath

"My parents own breadstix, I had them work out something special for us"

I was overwhelmed, this was unbelievable

"Wow" was all I could say. He smiled and motioned with his hand towards the menu that was laid neatly in front of me

"Spaghetti and meatballs" he asked

I nodded yes and the waitress took our menus and walked away into the kitchen, pulling back the curtain and leaving some alone time for Wes and I

We chatted about

School

Books

Singing

Movies

Broadway

Musicals

Dancing

Everything

Then our food came out

The waitress moved the candle to a small counter in the room and set down our spaghetti and meatballs in the middle.

Handing us two forks we slowly swirled the noodles and ate.

And of course Wes made it perfectly so there was one noodle and one meatball left

Playing along I nudged the meatball towards him with my fork and he stabbed it giving me a medium sized bite and he gladly ate the rest.

As that one tiny noodle was picked up my Wes's index finger and thumb. I never

Very

Well what was was about to happen.

He slurped a small bit in his mouth and leaned over the table and I put my lips towards the noodle opened my mouth and slowly breathed in half an inch.

He gazed into my eyes with delight as slowly the noodle brought us closer

And closer

And then

Touch

Are lips pressed against each other?

Before kissing again we ate our half of the noodle and slammed our lips harder together now

Incapable of being patient

His tongue slipped into my mouth and so did mine

They worked together like clock work

Fireworks shot out of everywhere

And then

The waitress walked in

We snapped away from each other hitting the plate against the silverware

The waitress looked embarrassed as she picked up our plate and silverware and ran off into the kitchen

When once again we were alone Wes looked at me

And within seconds we were laughing hysterically

Wes felt bad for the poor girl and left a tip.

Then we were off

As we got into the car I didn't want this night to end

"That was so amazing Wes, you're amazing" I said breathless

He stopped the car outside the doors and said

"You are the one that's amazing" before pressing his lips to mine. Once again they moved in perfect motion

Then as soon as it started it was over

I was in my dorm room alone and Wes was alone in his


	3. Its too late for us

**A/N: Drama hahhahahaahahhahahaha well this took me a while to get out and i have been busy. sue me.**

**disclaimer: mmeh! *runs away***

* * *

Yet another day at the great Dalton academy!and why was it so great? Because Wes was there.

Shining in all his sexy glory

Yea, we were the hot couple since we started dating a week ago

I mean we were almost to the point of official boyfriend and boyfriend

All the warblers were talking about us.

Except Blaine

He hadn't talked to me since he showed up at my doorstep Wednesday night

So maybe I would talk to him since it was now saturday and Wes was taking me to play laser tag at 7:30 instead of the original 4:30

So I made my way to Blaine's dorm

His big dorm that he had for himself

And yes I was jealous

Have you tried fitting all your moisturizing supplies on only half of the bathroom

Well it's not easy

*knock,knock*

"hey...Kurt" Blaine said slightly disappointed

"Blaine need to talk to you about what happened the other night" I started.

Did I really want to have this conversation now?

Apperantly I did because here i was standing in the hallway like an idiot

speaking of which, Why didnt he invite me in

he was just standing at the door like a bigger loser than me

"Can I uh come in?" I asked awkwardly

without saying a word he stepped away from the door and motioned me to walk in. I sat down on his bed and watch him close the door and turn towards me.

"I just, I liked you for so long. Ever since the day I met you. And then you just _ignored _me. Then the gap attack happened and I confessed my feelings and you rejected me and that,that gave me the strength to forget about you. And it was hard and it _hurt_." I said trying to be sincere but growing sadder towards the end.

He just sat there bored. Trying to think of the right thing to say but he couldnt seem to find it.

"I **loved** you Blaine and maybe somewhere deep down I still have the same feelings for you that I did the first time I meet you" I continued.

That got his attention and he began speaking again

"Then why are you dating Wes? We would be _so_ perfect for eachother!"

I looked at him and fought the tears back.

"Its just- maybe its too late for us" I spoke quietly letting one single tear reach my cheek.

I put my head down embarresed and walked away.

I reached the end of the hallway before I heard someone cry out "**WAIT!"**

I spun around to see Blaine running towards me

He was inches away from me catching his breath before lunging his lips towards mine.

This was what I had dreamed about for so long yet my hands flew up and I pushed him away with all my force.

He fell backwords and onto the floor and stared at me with wide eyes.

Trying to remain calm I gathered my self together and softly whispered "Like I said,Its over between us" and ran out of the hallway.

Now more tears ran down my face so I ran back to my room gently wiping them away with my hand.

His lips were so _close_ and they didnt touch but the guilt started to creep inside of me. It was just supposed to be a little talk but it ended up being my worst nightmare and my greatest dream combined.

I unlocked my door and ran in slamming it behind me. I glanced at the clock that red 6:55.

Shit.

I quickly picked out a plain navy blue button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Dude, Your face is red, if I may say. It mocks you sir" Thad said

Great just what I needed;my stupid roomate with his annoying catchphrase

"**NOT THE TIME THAD!" **I screamed before racing into the bathroom and putting fondation powder on finally looking normal.

I waited on my bed for Wes watching some stupid movie that Thad seemed pretty intrested in.

I glanced over after 3 minutes to see Thad staring at me.

"Could you stop staring at me Thad?" i spat at him

"Yea, Uh, Sorry, its just uh, you've got a really, uh nice looking face." He whispered embarrisingly

Great, Another guy that likes me

You know, This is just what I needed. Chased out of high school by a gay homophobe that kissed me, My boyfriend running 4 minutes late, my bestfriend trying to kiss me and now my roomate watching me get dressed.

I mean, since when did I get so attractive, Or better yet what did I do to god that made him hate me so much?  
Maybe god really did hate fags

Then after 3 more minutes Wes knocked on my door. I jumped out of bed and opened the door trying to act calm

"Hey sorry I was on my way to pick you up and I saw Blaine crying on the floor by his dorm, I helped him in but he wouldnt tell me what happened" He trailled off into worry

"Dont sweat it, im sure he's fine. Lets just forget about him, kay? Tonight is just about you and me" I spoked putting my arm over his shoulder and glancing over and Thad glumly watched us walk away. Wes unlocked the car and once again opened the door for me. I sat down and buckled my seatbelt before closing my door and watching Wes do the same.

He started driving the car before speaking up

"I love laser tag i am going to kick but with you on my team"  
"not likely ive never played laser tag"  
"you've _never_ played laser tag?"  
"nope"

you see it used to be a hang out for the jocks at McKinely during freshman year before they were all kicked out for vandilism. Once i fully came out I could never come here and get beat up so I just never played laser tag

"Maybe you shouldnt be on my team"  
"**WES"**  
"Just kidding" Wes laughed turning to face me and planting a quick kiss on my lips. For a while we sat their awkwardly before he spoke up.

"You're so sweet Kurt. And I know this date is about you and me but maybe tomorrow we can hang out with Blaine and try to cheer him up" Wes really couldnt forget about Blaine, and honestly neither could I.

"I dont think that would be the best idea" I whispered picking at my nails nervously  
"Why not?"  
"Well I sorta,kinda know why he was crying"  
"Really!Why!"  
"I told him I couldnt date him because I gave him a chance and he took to long and by the time he confessed his feelings I had already fallen for you"  
"Wait, He confessed his feelings for you?"  
"Yeah, sort of"  
"Is that _all_ he did?"  
"Not exactly"  
"WHAT DID HE DO KURT!"  
"Nothing, He just, tried to kiss me BUT HE DIDNT! I PUSHED HIM AWAY THATS WHY HE WAS ON THE GROUND!"

He just stared at me he quickly turned back and sweerved into the parking lot.

"Kurt, you should have told me about this, Not to be like a mom but you and me need to talk to him tomorrow. tonight lets just forget"

Suddenly everything changed. Once again we were joking around like when we got in the car.

We went up to the front desk hand in hand and I reached towards my bag pulling out my wallert. By the time I got my 6 dollars Wes already had my ticket in hand.  
"Thanks" i smiled grabbing the ticket. We walked into a army station looking room to see a guy in a black vest and a plastic clear gun in hand  
"This parts hilarious, he has to say all the rules within a minute." Wes whispered helping me to the top row of seats.

As the room filled up the man began talking. For that minute I was mezmerized. how do you talk that fast?

Then he stopped and catched his breath before opening the door to a dark room filled with the same black vests and guns.

Since blue looked best on Wes we chose the blue team. "My names Pheniox" Wes smilled looking at his gun

I copied him "Im, Big bird..." I whispered

"What did you say your name was, i couldnt hear you" Wes joked

"Big bird" I spoke up louder.

he laughed for about 3 minutes straight before the man spoke up telling us we had 10 seconds to get in the arena and hide. Quickly Wes explained the game to me and grabbed my hand racing upstairs

Then several laser shots went off. Wes led me to a hiding spot. there was a port hole that he took shooting people and I turned the other way and guarded the entrance. Before I knew it Wes was in front of me. For a second he stared and then his lips found mine. I laughed into his mouth as various red people snuck up and started shooting us before realizing we were making out.

"Game is over! make your way back to the station!" Screamed the machine. Together we walked hand in hand putting our stuff away

"God that was fun" I said while we waited for the results to come up

"Omg we won" Wes cheered looking up at the score board.

"Yea we really did win" i said looking into his eyes and once again kissing him


	4. You Look Better When I'm Drunk

A/N: Is it bad if I have no idea where I am with this story? Well, im sorry for ditching you guys for the longest time fucking ever. But im back so go and change your panties. I wrote this like a eternity ago. enernity as in right before i got super busy with school and 2 shows to the point where I barely had enough time to sleep. soory for leaving you guys and we have been on break for a little less than a week and i didnt upload. This was going to be in its own one shot story but i thought. EY how cool would it be to have this little twist. So yes this is in the POVoroti of Blaine. Soon I will get more chapters out as fast as I can. The reason I have been pretty busy is that I started on youtube again. I am auditioning for a lot of sims 2 voice overs and im trying to get a team started so I can make my very own series. Im doing the writting my friend is doing the editing so I need someone to do the filming of the sims 2 you or someone you know is interested please go to my channel ( 4appleinn4 ) and have them audition. Sorry for the super long A/N but i had a lot tosay since ive been gone so long. Enjoy me while im here!

Disclaimer: A fucking narwhal stole Glee from me.. dead god dammit!

* * *

So here's the thing. Life sucks. And sometimes it doesn't get better. So we try all these methods but there are two, few will try.

Those are the two best things in my life right now  
Because honestly  
I Have Nothing  
And slowly I'm begging to think I always will.  
Kurt is totally oblivious to me.  
But maybe that's okay  
Their better off together  
So here I am  
A joint in my right and a beer in my left with a few bottles of vodka around me.  
So Thad probably wasn't the BEST guy to go to a college party  
Because he wasn't the BEST looking guy  
But I could live  
Maybe meet a few cute boys  
Something  
ANYTHING that would get my mind off of Kurt  
And one little inhale and I'd be good  
I put the joint to my hand  
And sucked in the sweet smell of freedom  
And the scene started to change.  
Now before me was greatness  
All my finest dreams in front of me  
Me and kurt running towards each other in slow motion  
And we were as we were  
Nobody judging  
Wes wasn't there  
And we were just. Whole  
But all too soon the dream started to fade.  
It went back and forth from Kurt and I frolicking through the fields to the flashing neon lights of the party.  
And the joint was used up as was the one or two or three beers I started with. I think I saw an empty vodka bottle to.  
And then  
It went blank  
Nothing was right anymore  
Wes and Kurt were happy  
And. I had nothing  
My life was hell  
All because of Kurt  
"Man,what's wrong" Thad said after he safely carried me outside where I could get some air  
Yes,air was nice  
Especially at times like this  
My whole head was foggy and I'd almost forgotten to answer Thad  
"Oh well it's just

I have these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault, that bitch"

"I think you mean bastard, the word bitch mocks him" Thad responded  
"oh fuck, cause I'd really hate to "mock" him" I said sarcastically but seriously pissed  
And thats when Thad backed off  
Cause right about now  
You do not want to try and mess with me.  
Cause I am in a bad mood  
Ya now  
I never thought my true love would fall for my best friend.  
But here we are.  
God, dizzy, woozy and all this other shit  
But I could handle it  
With a puff here and there

* * *

Woah, Intense...hahaha so lets see what happens next chapter. which I will write after I finish the first episode script of my series. Which you guys will have a chance to name nect chapter. Then i have to read the other chapters to find out wehats going on. Then I will write. Wish me luck!

Okay, So ive decided since this story is named after a song by THE SUMMER SET ive decided to name all the chapters from here on after songs I like. This one is YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN IM DRUNK by The White Tie Affair. If you end up really liking these songs. GIVE ME CREDIT

GLEE SPOILER:QUINNS PREGO WITH "FINNS" BABY AND ITS REALLY PUCKS

gotcha!


	5. Pain

A/N: All of you hate me or should hate me. I gave myself a break to enjoy some summer but now I have simmered and got some new inspiration and I'm going to really try harder to become a better writer. So there is going to be some "Inception" chapters so lots of confusion but it's going to make for a really great story in the end.

Disclaimer: it's all that G-L-E-E's fault I don't own G-L-E-E

"KURT, .. AND LET ME MOVE ON!"

*BAM*

How did we get to this? How did my life go from being perfect to utter terror in just 3 months? It got bad after laser tag date. He drove me home and I remember it all too well. Before we even got out of the car we were making out, Thad texted me saying that he was going out for the night and wouldn't be home until around tomorrow. So, I led Wes to my room, our lips still attached and we fell onto my bed.

"Kurt, are you ready for this?"Wes asked, obviously hopeful I would say yes

"Yes, Wes I'm not just ready for part of you, I'm ready for ALL of you."

He nodded his head yes and then moved his lips with mine; my tongue gently moved my way into his mouth and then retreated, him them copying the move. He started by taking my shirt of, gently so he didn't ruin the expensive fabric. He threw it on the floor and I jumped up to make sure it was okay. When I got back onto the bed Wes had already ripped his shirt off.

"O my god!" I yelped

"What, What is it Kurt?" Wes replied worried and looking around for anything bad

"Your body, its, its, a god" I said tracing Wes's 6 pack with his index finger"

"Well, let's put it to good use" Wes said winking.

Then he jumped on top of my and unbuttoned my pants. So many emotions went through me as my pants slowly slipped down and then were on the floor. Wes was my everything and I wanted him to be a part of me. I didn't want to have sex; I wanted to make love with Wes. Maybe that's why I could never watch porn, there was no romance, No connection, but with me and Wes our love was so powerful you could see it through anything. My dad always told me never to just through myself around, and now I know why. If I had just had sex my first time then it wouldn't have meant anything, but my first time is going to be special. I started to pull my boxers down and just then the door swung open.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised at Blaine standing at my door, his eyes bloodshot.

"I need you, Kurt, I need you!"

"Okay, I can't handle this anymore, You two always with this drama, I know you want to be with Blaine, I'm sorry Kurt we are over, have fun with Blaine" Wes said opening the door and slamming it shut.

"NO WES!" I screamed.

Then I chased Wes down the hallway until Blaine yanked me back into the room and locked the door.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked tears falling down my eyes

"When the lights go out, you'll understand" Blaine said switching the lights off

The second I felt his finger touch my boxers I screamed hoping someone would hear my plead

"Shut up Kurt!"Blaine yelled smacking me

"Never" I replied trying to remain strong and screaming again

The last thing I remember that night was Blaine punching me so hard that I passed out. I woke up the next day at 5pm, naked with bruises covering my body. Dry tears covered my face and I was all alone in my room. I knew at that moment what Blaine did to me. I didn't want to think about him, all I could think about was Wes and that I needed to see him. I changed into some clothes that probably didn't match since I was so disoriented. After washing my face to get the tears off my eyes I made my way to Wes's room.

I knocked on the door and after 2 minutes Wes finally opened the door. He was about to shut it so I pushed it all the way open and stormed into his room. His roommate was looking at me bewildered and ran out of the room.

"What do you want Kurt?" Wes snapped trying to cover the used tissues that covered the floor

"What happened last night, what you said wasn't true, Wes, He. He raped me"

A/N: Okay so I didn't want to much to consume in one chapter and these are going to be short chapters since this is so loaded up with drama and I want to give you guys breathers.

This chapters songs:

1. Never Gunna Leave This Bed by: Maroon 5

2. Pain by Three Days Grace


	6. Never Gunna Leave This Bed

A/N: Yeah, A lot to consume last chapter. I really am so confused whats going to happen and I've tried thinking through some things but none of them are right so I am just going to go where my typing wants to go!

Disclaimer: Ummmmmm no

* * *

"What?" Wes asked shoked by what I had just admited

"When you left me,he,he came into my room and knocked me out so he could rape me" I said forcing the words to come out of my rough throat.

"Oh,Kurt I am so sorry,this wouldnt have happened if I hadnt left you!" Wes said storming out of the room

"Where are you going!" I screamed racing to catch up with him.

"To kill him!" Wes yelled almost to the doors

NO!. I chased after him as he flew out the doors and onto the sidewalk. When I got there I saw him staring,bewildered at the ambulance loading a boy with a Dalton blazer on. We ran up to the amblance to see Blaine with cuts all over him and more bruises than clear skin.

"Im,so,sorry,Kurt" Blaine whispered fighting to get the words out

"Kurt,lets get in my car and meet Blaine at the hospital" Wes said leading Kurt away from the ambulance that was loading up his best friend,that raped him?

Wes and I got in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When we got there we found a parking spot and raced to the office

"Hello,how can I help you?" Said the blonde at the receptionist desk

"Our friend from Dalton just got off the ambulance,We need to see him" Wes said taking charge knowing how hard it would to admit what had just happened. The receptionist looked down at the computer and typed in a bunch of random things.

"Blaine Anderson is in room B07,go down the hall to the left twice and then once to the right and its the first door on the left" The receptionist smiled pointing to the hall behond you.

Without saying thank you we ran down the halls and then found B07. Wes opened the door and let me walk in before he waved bye and shut the door.

"Kurt,you came" Blaine whispered his voice sounding worse than before

"Of course" I said brushing his hair out of his face looking at the possibly permant damage on his face.

He smiled not knowing what to say so I asked "What happened last night?"

His eyes turned to me sadly and I could tell he didnt want to tell me,but I need answers,_now_

_ "_please tell me,I wont be mad" I smiled trying to make him feel more secure and willing to tell me

"Fine,but its not happy. You see when Wes stormed out I pulled you back inside because I needed to talk to you before you talked to him. I needed to tell you that you are everything to me and you always will be but you were meant to be with Wes, So I applied at different schools and got accepted to a theater based school in New York and I was going to move there when school ends and finish high school there. Thats when Thad stormed in, we had just got back from a massive party and I got drunk and high because I knew that was the only way I would be able to tell you that I was leaving without backing out. I had already told Thad I was leaving and I guess that opened a window for him. He told you that he wanted you and couldnt live without you,_ all of _you. So he tried to,to rape you. I tried to stop him. Kurt,I really,really tried" Blaine said switching emotions until finally all his tears caught up with him and he couldnt speak anymore

"Oh Blaine, trying is good enough,and I dont want you to leave schools. The day I came and you lead me to the Warblers practice room,and you sang "Teenage Dream" I knew we were meant to be I waited,and waited,and waited, until you told me my dreams werent reality on valentines day. And you know who was there waiting with his arms open to treat me like a prince,Wes. But you arent Wes.I dont think I will be able to forget you Blaine. Every time I go out with Wes it makes me think of how much fun you and I could have.I want to be with you. You saved me from Karofsky and you saved me from Thad,even if he did take my first time" Halfway through my speech tears fell down my eyes and when I finished I knew what I needed to do. I reached down and kissed Blaine. With so much passion and love.

Then Wes walked in. Blaine and I jumped back and Wes just smiled and told me that he would come to get me at five. I nodded and said thank you and watched him walk off. Then I turned back to Blaine and we continued to kiss and make out and fill the room with passion. "I never want to leave this bes" Blaine said smiling. I chuckled and layed in bed with him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, So I feel if I continue with the next part of the story in this chapter then I will end up going to the end. I dont know if the end is soon or far but I hope you stick with me. I really dont know how im feeling about these chapters but it doesnt matter what I think, It matters what my readers think. Thanks for sticking with me:)

Music: So the song is the chapters name

Never Gunna Leave This Bed by: Maroon 5


	7. What I've Done

A/N: Hard one to think of a song for. What I usually do I scroll through my iPod songs, find one I like and listen to it and then write my chapter. Hope you like this. I'm scared personally. Anyways I hope you love me because not only did I wake up at 4 to say goodbye to my parents but I am staying up to write this chapter since my parents are gone for 10 ten days and their friend is going to be taking care of us. For those of you that don't know my computer is in my parent's room and that's where the lady will be sleeping but soon when my parents get back we will put it in the game room which will be awesome. I hope you guys like the extremely long Authors notes that I always leave.

Disclaimer: Glee wouldn't be here if I owned it. Just saying

* * *

Thad's POV:

I decided I would wait for him. I would wait for Kurt in our room. First, I looked around the room. Finding his favorite navy blue shirt I breathed in the scent and smiled. I would have Kurt again. Now he knew how much I loved him and this time I wouldn't even have to knock him out. That was the plan at least.

**Kurt's POV:**

**"But wait" I said breaking my lips apart from Blaine's. He looked sad and confused so I continued. "Why did you punch me for no reason?" Blaine looked at me thinking of how to explain it and then replied.**

**"Thad punched you from behind me. I guess you were so confused that you didn't see him, plus it was dark."**

**"Oh, I've been wondering that since you told me what a sick person Thad was"**

**"Sick is an understatement"**

Thad's POV (Last POV change I promise, I think)

Okay I'm ready. What I've done is clean up the room and stole a few of his shirts for my personal collection. Now I'm in the car driving back to my real house where I will get everything set up for my get away. I'm sure Kurt will tell Wes if he hasn't already about me raping him but this time will be a lot more special so I plan to go to Canada and see the road less traveled. I don't have a lot of winter gear so I plan to wear the same bulky things a lot. When I got all set up I ran out of the house to make it back to the dorm in time.

When Kurt and I became dorm members well, I got excited. Let's just say my right hand got a lot stronger, like noticeably stronger. I was fine listening to him complain about how he was going to fit all his face products onto half of the bathroom counter. Thinking about that made me want to go use the face products so that I could look my best. When I got to the dorm thirty minutes later I quickly skimmed the bottles.

Seeing that they were all in order (I should never doubt Kurt like that again) I used each one and afterwards my skin felt great. Now I was ready. I figured Kurt would be there soon so I got into black and waited in a corner. I remember it feeling like hours and hours and when I looked at my clock it had already been 2. I wasn't going to get impatient so I waited another hour before I dialed Kurt's number. Just as I was about to press call I heard the door open a quickly hung up and slammed it into my pocket.

I was so ready and my juices were flowing. I remained quiet and he fell on his bed with me right behind him. "Hello Kurt" I said and watched him jump up. His face was priceless. So beautiful and scared. So that's what I told him. He asked who I was.

"Your lover, Kurt. I want you again and I know you want me"

"Hardly"

"Always so stubborn Kurtsie."

"Go away, don't you have a mom. All alone in that big house"

"Shut up and get on the bed" I said getting a little angry at his words even thinking about it. If only I hadn't changed my tone because now he knew what would get me.

"Isn't she pregnant?"

"KURT GET ON THE BED!" I yelled no longer caring what he said. I tried not to pay attention as I pushed him onto the bed and tried to get his shirt off.

"That's very mean to leave your single mom _all_ alone with a baby, why are you leaving?"

"Wait how did you know that I was leaving?"

"All your stuff is packed" He had said pointing to my open empty dresser.

"Oh yeah" I said forgetting what I was supposed to be doing. Looking over it again maybe that was my mistake. He noticed that I was a normal person even if for that second. But I wasn't I was crazy and I wanted him to see it. So I pushed him and started to pull off his pants. He screamed and rolled around and finally got the chance to say.

"Leaving your mom, that's very mean. I'll take care of her and you little brother and sister."

Now that was my mistake. I grabbed the gun from behind me and pointed it at Kurt. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KURT!" and then I pulled the trigger.

**BAM!**

* * *

A/N: Okay so here we go. Hopefully I will post some in these ten days. I will email myself a lot of stories that I write on my iPod so that when I get a chance I can upload. This was a long story for me and reviewed on this one are both really important and not important. I just want to know where you want me to take it

* * *

Music: What I've done by Linkin Park. Did I spell that right? I doubt it but whatever.

* * *

_**Oh yeah and I love you Abrainiac even if you mad at me!**_


End file.
